Believe
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: songfic. Believe by Yellowcard. Sasuke is a workaholic and has family trouble. When his best friend Naruto makes the ultimate sacrifice to save him, it just might make Sasuke change his ways. small sasuxsaku & naruxhina *rated for death*


**I LOVE this song (and Ichigo will, too, when she listens to it) so we are writing a story. Since you obviously clicked on the tag, then you must want to read it. I will not delay you…so here it is fast:**

**I don't own song or naruto!! I do own plot. **

**This story is for all the souls lost in September 11****th****. **

--

"Alright kids, please settle down,"the sensei called over his extremely hyper class.

He had been teaching for awhile…almost 13 years. By now his class respected him and was usually under control, but today they were presenting their 'What I want to be When I Grow Up' project. The students had had to write a report about what and why they wanted to go into a certain profession.

"We have one more presentation: Jessica," the sensei declared.

A young girl with dark, almost purple, hair tied into a high pony tail skipped to front of the class. Her pail face was lit up by a pair of sky blue eyes. She seemed to be full of energy and determination- even if it was just to present a project.

"When I grow up, I want to be a fire fighter," she declared with confidence. "No one really sees them, but they're always there. When you think of heroes, you think of soldiers off at war, or do-gooders on far off lands or maybe Superman. Do we remember those who are right here at home stopping those everyday tragedies?

"Whether they're saving hundreds of people from a burning building while risking their own lives, or saving a cat from a tree, these brave men and women do everything they can to make life a better place for all who live in it…"

She went on to explain when fire fighters were formed and other info. When the bell rang at the end of class, Jessica went up to the sensei's desk.

"Well, Uchiha-Sensei, how did I do?" she asked excitedly.

"Very well, Jessica. I really think you believe what you were saying. Being a fire fighter is a noble thing, but it's dangerous, too," he explained.

"Dangerous? Well of course I know that. But I want to be a hero so everyone will know and respect me! BELIEVE IT!!"

The dark-haired man looked down at the girl. It had been more than thirteen years since his world had changed. It hurt to remember what used to be, but this young girl seemed to awaken so many memories inside.

"Jessica, I have a story to tell you. Take a seat…"

"_Sasuke, dear, what time will you be home?" a feminine voice called from the hallway. _

_The raven-haired man was sitting in his study. Even when he was home, there were only three rooms he went into: his study, the kitchen, and his bedroom. (He even went into the last two only rarely.) _

"_I'll be working late again. That promotion is almost mine," he replied without ever taking his eyes from the paperwork in front of him. _

_A young woman with pink hair walked into the room. She was lovely with a smooth face and kind features. Sadly, this seemed to have o effect on her husband sitting at the desk. Sometimes Sakura wondered why she ever married Sasuke Uchiha, but then she would remember how he used to be. _

_Sasuke had been the most handsome man in town. His college room-mate, Naruto, had been a good friend of Sakura's. In fact, it had been him that had got them together. Sakura had caught her old boy friend cheating on her right before her friend's huge Valentine's party. _

_Naruto had gotten his non-social best friend to be her date. _

"_Ok Sakura, you know I'd do anything for you. I would go to the party with you myself, but I'm taking Hinata already. Instead I'll get Sasuke-teme to go with you! Believe it!!" Naruto had proclaimed. _

_Sakura hadn't believed him. Sasuke was the most desirable guy at Konoha University. He had both a girl and a guy fan club. Why would he go to a party with a girl like her? He didn't even go to parties period! But none the less, he was there. After that night, Sakura had fallen in love with him. _

_The two became inseparable. They were best friends, lovers, and so much more. When Sasuke proposed, Sakura felt as if nothing could make her happier. Naruto, of course, was their best friend with his fiancé, Hinata, as maid of honor. The two couples remained close even after the weddings. _

_The first few years were happy ones for the Uchihas. They were truly in love and were soon blessed with a son whom they named Sam. Everything was wonderful._

_Then Sasuke got promoted. He became work obsessed. His older brother became gay and was disowned, so Sasuke was given the company. Not even Naruto could get him to hang out at home more often. _

_Naruto had become a fire fighter. Although he tried with all his might, Naruto couldn't get his old friend to change his ways and see his family for how amazing they truly were._

"_Sasuke, we're supposed to meet Hinata and Naruto for dinner. It's to celebrate Sam being potty trained," Sakura had a bit of pleading in her voice. It had been so long since they had all been together for dinner. Sam missed his daddy. _

"_Celebrate being potty trained…man you guys just keep making excuses to get together. This is the lamest one yet," Sasuke snickered. _

"_Fine Sasuke, but I really hope you remember that you still have a son who thinks the world of you. Soon he'll be old enough to hate you, but right now you can do no wrong in his book. You can ignore me and forget about me, but don't do it to him. I love you, but I want my little boy to be happy!"_

_Sasuke looked at her for the first time. "Sakura," he began in a cold voice, "who do you think I do all this for. Every bit of work I do is for you and Sam. You guys live comfortably because of me. If it costs me a few extra hours at work, I'm willing to make that sacrifice for my family's happiness! "_

_There were tears in Sakura's eyes as she whispered, "I was happy when we actually were a family. Money doesn't buy happiness, Sasuke. If you don't figure that out soon, Sam and I won't be here when you get back."_

_With that she walked out. Sasuke just watched her go. She wouldn't dare leave him; she loved him! And even is she wasn't certain of it, he loved her, too. They would work all that out when he got back._

_--_

At dinner:

"_And then he said…" _

_Naruto was telling his wife and best friend a story from the fire house. Kiba, Naruto's partner, had put Akamaru, the fire dog, in the chief's, Shikamaru's, cot. It hadn't end ended well for the animal lover…_

_Suddenly, Naruto was interrupted by a beeping noise. He grabbed a small pager from his belt and checked it. _

"_Sorry, there's been an accident. The Uchiha Corps was hit by a plane. They need every available man there now!" Naruto explained and got up. _

"_Sasuke is there!" Sakura cried. _

_Naruto turned and looked her right in the eyes. Then he said in the most serious tone he'd ever used, "Sakura, I promise you I'll bring back Sasuke, even if it costs me my life." _

"_Naruto, yes please save Sasuke, but don't forget to take care of yourself. I meant to tell you tonight…I'm pregnant," Hinata said quietly._

"_Here that? I'm gonna be a Daddy! Little Sam's gonna have a play mate." With that, Naruto ran out of the restaurant. _

"_I hope they will be ok," Sakura mumbled. _

"_Don't worry about Sasuke. Naruto will get him home safe," Hinata declared with determination. _

_--_

A/N:

**Blah blah- song lyrics**

_Blah blah- normal story line_

**Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark**

_Everything was dark in the night, but the peacefulness was destroyed by the fervent flames erupting from the Uchiha Corp. building. Right in front of it was a squad of fire fighters._

"_Naruto," Shikamaru called as the blond boy arrived._

"_Yes chief?" _

"_We're running out of time. That building's gonna blow any time now. You're our best guy, so we need you in there. All the lower floors have been evacuated."_

"_What about the top floor where the board of directors is meeting?" Naruto asked in a rush._

"_We haven't been able to get to them yet," Shikamaru answered with a sigh, "A ten o'clock meeting is so troublesome."_

_Naruto looked at him, "I'm going up." _

**Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive**

_Naruto jumped onto a ladder, hitting the button to send it to the highest window. _

"_Kiba, I'll pass them to you as I get them," Naruto called over his shoulder as he scampered in the window. _

_Inside everything was covered in flames. Men were scattered everywhere, trying desperately to get out. One by one he carried them to the window and passed them down to safety. _

"_Naruto, you have to get out. There isn't much time. The place is gonna blow," Kiba called. _

"_I still need to find Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back. _

**But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed**

_Naruto ran into the office room. There on the ground was Sasuke. His desk was tipped onto him so he was immobile. _

"_Naruto, you baka, get out of here! The roof won't hold much longer!" Sasuke cried. His voice mixed with fear and pain. _

"_I promised Sakura I'd make sure you got hime safely. I have never let her down before and don't plan to start now!!" Naruto cried as he used all his strength to lift the desk. _

"_Man, teme, you need to get your work done. There is too much damn paper in this desk!" _

**Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe**

"_Can you walk?" Naruto asked._

"_No, I think I broke my leg!" Sasuke cried. _

_Together they hobbled through the fire. All the way Naruto encouraged Sasuke and told him everything would be alright. _

_When they were almost to the window, the floor collapsed. _

"_NARUTO!!" Kiba screamed from the window. _

"_Drop me."_

_Naruto looked at his friend. "What the hell are you saying?" Naruto demanded._

"_Drop me and jump. You can still make it out of here!" Sasuke declared._

"_Like hell I'd do that!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and then said in a sad voice," Sasuke, you gotta do me a favor. Tell Hinata I love her…her and the baby." _

_Sasuke stared at his friend in horror. What was he thinking?? What baby??_

_In one swift motion Naruto lifted Sasuke and threw him at the window. Kiba grabbed the Uchiha and pulled him onto the cart. The ladder began to go down and the building exploded. Naruto didn't come out. _

**Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed**

_Standing in the parking lot below were Hinata and Sakura. The minute Sakura saw her husband, she ran to embrace him. When she finally released him she had mascara running down her face. _

"_I thought you were going to die! I didn't mean it, when I said I was going to leave you. I love you!" she cried. _

_Hinata walked up slowly, embarrassed to interrupt the loving scene that the Uchiha couple had not had in such a long time. _

"_Sasuke, where is Naruto?" she asked timidly. _

_Sasuke looked at her and then down at his shoes. _

"_He didn't make it, Hinata." They all turned to see Shikamaru walk up. _

_Hinata broke down. "NOOOO!!" she cried louder than anyone thought she was able to. "Not my Naruto! Now my baby will never know its daddy!" _

_Sasuke froze. "What baby?" Sasuke asked Sakura quietly. _

"_She just told him tonight before he left that she was pregnant," Sakura replied sadly. "Naruto was going to be a daddy."_

**Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.**

_Everyone was in black as they stood with tears in their eyes. The service for Naruto's funeral had just ended. _

"_I can't believe this happened," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He hadn't asked Naruto to save him; he just did it on his own. Now, Sasuke couldn't even say thank you. Naruto was gone- forever. _

_In his arms, Sakura was sobbing her eyes out. Ever since she had made sure Sasuke was alright, she'd hardly left his side, but Sasuke didn't mind. The things naruto had said, about never letting Sakura down, made him think of all the times he had let her down. All those dinners he'd skipped, late nights at work, missing Sam's last birthday party._

_A grey-haired man walked up behind them. It was Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's old college professor. Kakashi had been very close with his three favorite students and had been helping Hinata get legal papers together. _

_Shikamaru also walked up. Being the fire chief, he felt responsible for what had happened.\_

"_Naruto didn't follow orders," he growled. "I told him to get out of there."_

_Kakashi stared at him and said, "People who do not follow orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_

**Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile**

_When the Uchihas got home from, Sasuke turned to Sakura._

"_Would you really have left?" he asked. _

_She froze and then turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I don't even know now. All I wanted was for Sam to have all the happiness I could give him. Every time you ignored him or brushed him aside, I saw the hurt in his eyes…but no. I don't think I would have left. I love you Sasuke. Nothing can change that. I think what happened proved it to me."_

_Sasuke said nothing, but when the tears started falling down her cheeks, he walked to her and held in his arms. It had been so long…he had forgotten how much he loved holding her. _

"_I'm gonna change," he said quietly so Sakura could barely hear. "Naruto gave up his s life for mine. I'm going to make it worth it. That's the only way I know to make it u to him."_

_Sakura looked at him. This was her dream at night, for Sasuke to change his ways and come back to her…if only it hadn't come at such a price. _

**Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.**

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

_Soon after, Sakura found herself pregnant with their second son. Sasuke quit his job and took up teaching at the local middle school. He taught seventh grade. _

_Hinata went into premature labor. She died giving life to her only daughter. Without even having to discuss it, the Uchihas took her in as their own. They named her Jessica, and she was only a little older than their son, John. _

"Is that my parent's story?" Jessica asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded at his adopted daughter. She knew he wasn't her real father, but sometimes she pretended he was.

"Why didn't I ever get to know about him?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yore

Sasuke sighed, "You're a lot like Naruto, even if you do look like Hinata. I knew if I told you he

was hero, you would want to be like him and risk your life…plus, I didn't think you'd respect me

anymore."

Jessica looked at him in disbelief, "I will always respect my dad, and I will try to be like him to help

others, but no matter what, I will always love you. You and Mom- or Sakura- raised me. How could I

be mad at you."

Sasuke simply said, "Your father died to save me, but now I think I understand. Your just like

him…you are always ready to forgive and make friends."

**Think about the love inside the strength of heart**

**Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day**

**--**

**Hey – Mikurai, wanted to say that sorry this isn't posted on 9/11 but she thought it was a good song and all. Her computer is screwed up so the stories are on a temporary Hiatus because Ichigo is going out of town and taking her computer with her and her dad doesn't really like anime or manga so yeah. Ichigo is currently working on the next chapter of The Demon Council though.**


End file.
